


Christmas with the Galchenyuks

by EllenFremedon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Habs, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenFremedon/pseuds/EllenFremedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orthodox Christmas is coming and Gonchar says he's bringing his wife, daughters, and son to the Galchenyuks. Except he doesn't have a son? </p><p>A terribly short story inspired by Anna Galchenyuk's Instagram post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Galchenyuks

The picture can be seen [here](https://instagram.com/p/xk-_CrDSAu/?taken-by=agalchy).

* * *

 

 

The Galchenyuks always had friends over for Orthodox Christmas, but usually the other Russians on the team were off with their own families. This year, however, Gonch was on the team, and it was going to be incredibly hectic for Ksenia to shop and cook in a new kitchen and new city immediately after traveling. So, of course, they extended an invitation via Alex.

"Gally's coming, and there's _always_ extra food," he'd told Gonch, "so if you want to bring anyone else as well, you can." He'd felt a little foolish after he'd said that, since he knew that the team made up the biggest part of Gonch's acquaintances in Montreal. Gonchar had smiled wryly at that, but thanked him, promising that he'd let the Galchenyuks know if he was bringing anyone else.

A few days before the dinner, however, Gonch sent him a cryptic text. It read: " _I'm bringing my son_." As Gonch only had girls Alex had no idea what to make of it, but he was rushing out the door and only had time to pass the message on to his parents before other things drove it from his mind.

It occurred to him again though when they were setting the table. Anna laughed at him for being clueless, "But" Alex defended himself, "It's bound to be someone from the team...right?"

Gally arrived earlier than the Gonchars (probably more due to the delay of bundling young children into winter things than to any merit on Gally's part), and Alex had to endure a few prolonged minutes of his sister and his so-called best friend ribbing him for his failure to discover who else Gonchar was bringing.

What seemed like a long time later - but was really only five minutes afterwards - the bell finally rang again, and Alex shot from the room partly to escape, partly to answer it.  
When he opened the door, there were the Gonchars, all smiles and greetings...and there also was Nate, looking delighted to be the cause of such surprise.

"Hello everyone," Gonch said to the assembled crowd in the front hall, as introductions and welcomes flew thick and fast, "I believe you already know my boy, Nathan."

The evening began auspiciously with shouts of laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and not particularly well thought out, but it has been rattling around in my head for MONTHS now, so I had to get it OVER WITH, short or not!


End file.
